Midnight Cravings
by KristyItachi
Summary: Threatened into getting his pregnant lover ice-cream in the middle of the night, Sasuke reflects on the past.......................Language, MPreg, Oneshot, Yaoi, Complete


Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the Manga/Anime, and I do not make any money from these writings.

Summary: Threatened in to getting his pregnant lover ice-cream in the middle of the night, Sasuke reflects on the past.......................Language, MPreg, Oneshot, Yaoi, Complete

A/N: Hey this is my first story ever so please be good to me guys!^_^ If you think it's good or Ok please review and tell me what you think or even if you don't like it tell me how to make it better, I love reading reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!

There will also be some Spoilers from the current manga chapters so watch out for them!!

Anyway, on with the story.

**Chapter 1**

"Sasuke" *_a whisper_*

"...."

"Sasuke" *_a nugde_*

"...."

Sasuke was hoping that if he ignored him long enough Naruto would get the picture and just go back to sleep.

"Wake up Sasuke!" This time a punch was aimed to Sasuke's back.

_'I should have known better, this is Naruto after all'_

With a groan Sasuke sat up and turned his glare to his mid-night attacker.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I'm hungry"

**He should have known. **

His glare intensified at the stupid reply, "Naruto, the house is full of food, if your hungry just go make something"

With that said he laid-back down and closed his eyes and prayed to God that he could fall back asleep without any more interruptions.

But he knew Naruto, all he had to do was start the count

1..

2..

3..

"But Sasuke I want ice cream and we don't have any"

**He should have known.**

With a sign Sasuke opened his eyes and turned over to face Naruto's pouting face, "I'll get you some ice cream in the morning Naruto, go back to sleep"

"But Sasuke we're hungry" still pouting Naruto moved his hand from his side to land on his protruding belly to indicate to Sasuke that the being inside was also a part of the 'we'. And just for good measures he added,"you don't want to deny your child the nourishment it needs to grow, do you Sasuke?"

He was really starting to hate these random bouts of food cravings Naruto seem to have at the oddest hours in the day and apparently nights as well.

"I'm positive ice cream has no such nourishments" Sasuke replied with a grunt already closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

"Sasuke" came a sweet reply.

"Hm?"

"If I don't get my freakin' ice cream right now, you won't be getting _**any**_ until after the baby is born, and that's if I'm feeling merciful"

**Shit.**

Sasuke was out of the bed so fast Naruto almost had whiplash."What flavor do you want dope?" he asked while he put on his shoes and a lite jacket over his nightwear.

"Fish flavored ice cream" Naruto giggled as Sasuke grunted and step out the door.

**He should have know.**

"Hn, I'll be right back"

~*~

Walking down the street towards the closest grocery store Sasuke ponder why he was even doing this.

_**Because you can't live without sex**_

"Tsk"

_'Yeah there was that'._

_**and because you love him and he has you wrapped around his little finger**_

Sasuke smirked _'that too'_

As he walked on, he started to reflect on how he and Naruto came to be...

***

It had all started after the attack planned on the five kages' meeting, where Sasuke and his team 'Hawk' as they were known to be had plan to whip out all the kages on orders from Madara. Unknowing to them that Naruto was also there to interrupt whatever plan Danzo (who was the current 6th Hokage as Tsuande the 5th hokage was- in a coma after Peins attack on konoha-and was not able to lead or represent the village hidden in the leaves) was planning.

As their attack commenced Sasuke and Naruto had confronted each other in the commotion.

"Sasuke!" _*a growl*_

"Naruto" _*a smirk*_

.....and had a fight to end all fights, it was a fight against will. Sasuke's will to cut all ties to konoha who he believed betrayed him and his clan and Naruto's will to finally bring his best-friend back home. This was it, this fight was to determine who was stronger, who grew in body and skill and who's will would dominate. This was it.

It was like the valley of the end all over again, but this time they weren't twelve year old genins playing ninja they were adults or at least young adults fighting to the death. It was clear in their eyes and the flaring chakra around them.

This was it, the man who killed not only Orochimaru, but Itachi Uchiha- the infamous genius who killed his entire clan in cold blood-, Against the kyuubi container and the man who defeated Pein and restored his village.

In the end it was Naruto who came out the victor, but surprisingly it was only with the help of Itachi's chakra, which he had previously stored in Naruto's body, and his last memory for Sasuke, advising him not to trust Madara and to keep his special bond with Naruto.

And as a result ended the attack on the kages. It seemed that the whole thing was all Danzo's (who turned out to be Madara in disguise) plan to eliminate all the kages and take over their villages using the sealed demons in a coup d'etat.

With the join forces of all the kages, Hawk and reinforcement from konoha , Madara was defeated along with his evil root members. Easier said than done.

~*~

After that they had both woken up in the hospital, with Sakura and the now revived Tsuande reprehending them about being stupid and almost dieing. But it was clear that the boys was happy to finally be back in konoha alive. Sakura and Naruto were especial happy to have the final member of team seven back with them.

Thought that wasn't the end of their problem, it seemed that Sasuke, after returning to the village was still considered a missing-nin and therefore the council deemed it necessary that he faced punishment. Tsuande managed to reduce his punishment by reminding the council that he did help destroy some if not most of konoha's biggest threats, and so he had been placed on house arrest for a year under ANBU watch.

He had known it was coming, but twelve fucking months in the Uchiha mansion underlock and key was worse than prison. Locked away with his memories of the past for 365 days alone, it was like his childhood all over again though this time he had no choice.

Tsuande had looked at him and said: "Just be glad you weren't put to death brat"

_'That would have been better'_ he had replied in his mind

Though that didn't stop Naruto and Sakura from visiting him, though it was Naruto who came every day ( Sakura still had to work on hospital duty), he was Sasukes only light during those torturing months, the days spent together had unknowingly formed a new bond between the two ninjas, but this bond was far from innocent friendship.

Their relationship had not started until a year later when Sasuke and Naruto the only genin members of the rookie nine had finally become chunins.

Naruto had been the most to complain when he was told he still had to take the exam to become chunin, "You would think that with all my 'saving the ninja world and all' I would be awarded to Anbu by now, but no, everything has to be by the books"

Kakashi and Sakura with the rest of the gang had held a party just for the two, mostly for Naruto though, it seemed that everyone except team seven still had a dislike for the last Uchiha who had once betrayed them. Not like he cared though.

As it was, Naruto the idiot, got himself wasted and Sasuke had volunteered to take him home.

"S'uke" Naruto had slurred in his drunken stupor.

Turning to face him, "what?" Sasuke answered.

"I-I think I loobe youuu"

*Thump*

Ever through the drunken slur Sasuke understood what he had just said.

_'don't listen he's too drunk to know what he's saying'_

"Shut up idiot, your drunk" came his instant reply.

"N-o I-I'm nottt"

"Hn"

"Sasuke?"

-sign- "what is it?" He grunted as he laid Naruto on his bed, already heading for the door.

"Can you kiss m-mee?"

*Thump*

He didn't know how it happened, but before he knew it he was kissing Naruto, with such passion it frightened him, and the next thing he knew he and Naruto were having sex.

"aahh...more..harder..Sasuke!" M_oans filled the room as they embraced. _

"hmm...Naruto" Sasuke grunted out, he was already reaching his climax.

"I-I'm cumin-... ahh..hha" Naruto panted as he tightened his hold around Sasuke's shoulders and hips.

"Aahh...Sasuke!!" "Naruto!" They screamed together as they reached their high and sored through the haze of ovblivion. It was a feeling like no other and they found themselves swallowed up in the passion of it all.

(1)The next morning was so awkward, but it was also the beginning of their new relationship and two years later they were still going strong,

.... then the surprise happened.

For a week Naruto had been feeling under the weather and honestly driving Sasuke nuts,

it had started with being sick in the mornings, then came the crazy mood swings!

"Sasuke do you think I gained weight?"

"Hn, a little"

"WAAAH Sasuke you think I'm FAT don't you!!"

"Naru-"

"You don't love me any more do you!!"

"Of cour-"

"Well It's all your fault for making eat that extra bowl of Ramen!!"

"I didnt-"

"You insensitive TEME!! Your not getting any for a year!"

"WHAT!?"

There was nothing else to do than pay Tsuande a visit- and of course Sasuke, knowing better, stayed outside through the whole ordeal-

....her conclusion.

"Congradulations Naruto, your pregnant"

"ahaha....stop joking granny and tell me what's wrong with me"

*eye twitch* "I'm not joking brat"

1...

2...

3...here it comes...

"WHAT!! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN??I'M A GUY!!"

"It seems that fox demon of yours has been redecorating your insides with his chakra" She explained,"I don't know enough about kyuubi to decipher the cause, could be a need to procreate, but it doesn't seem to be permanent, the fox's chakra is mimicking a uterus and should hold for the remainder of this pregnancy, that's if you decide to keep the baby" she said looking directly at Naruto.

"Of course!, I would never kill an innocent baby and this is mine and Sasuke's baby!" He had said it with so much passion Tsuande looked almost ashamed for even suggesting otherwise.

"Good, I'm proud to hear you say that gaki" she had replied with a smile.

"But I'm going to kill that Fox for not asking permission before fucking with my insides" he had shouted, "and after that I'm going to kill Sasuke for fucking me!!"

***

Sasuke smirked as he recalled the incident. Now five months later here he was buying ice cream for his pregnant lover in the middle of the night.

~*~

After successfully finding a 24 hour store that had the freaking ice cream...

_'I mean who makes fish ice cream let alone eats this stuff??'_

...and getting a sympathetic look from the cashier, Saskue paid for his goods and made his way back home.

~*~

Walking through the door of their bedroom Sasuke handed over the troublesome snack.

"Here you go dope, now leave me alone for the rest of the night"

"Thanks Sasuke"

Now back in his comfortable bed and already closing his eyes to fall asleep.

.

.

.

"Sasuke"

**He should have known better.**

_Sign_ "what is it now?"

"I don't feel like eating ice cream anymore, Sasuke I want Ramen"

"...."

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

The End

(1): Sorry! I've never done a lemon in my life!I know it sucked.

I've never actually really written anything before and this being my first story please feel free to point out my errors and tell me how I can make my story better! thanks for reading.

Please Review and tell me what you think!!


End file.
